moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Road Trippin'
United States |side2 = Latin Confederation |goal1 = Protect the US-Mexico border |goal2 = Destroy the Allied defenders Push deep into the United States |commanders1 = Allied Commander |commanders2 = Unknown Soviet commander |forces1 = * Stormchild fighters * Standard Allied infantry * Several American vehicles |forces2 = Standard Confederation arsenal |casual1 = Light |casual2 = Heavy |music = Escape (part of Allied soundtrack) |design1 = Speeder |design2 = Cesare }} Operation: Road Trippin' is the third Allied Act One campaign mission. Briefing The Confederation jumped the gun far earlier than we anticipated, and have started a ground invasion up from Mexico. Their tanks have been spotted near a border checkpoint in Texas and it's up to you, commander, to prevent further incursion by their forces. The National Guard divisions from the area got pulled back to deal with threats elsewhere so the bulk of our armor divisions is still engage with Russian forces. The local garrison combined with the new Stormchild prototypes and Rocketeers must make up the defense line. Objective 1: Repel the attack from Latin Confederation. Events Preparing the defense With only several minutes left before the first main wave arrived, the Commander prepared the defense of the border. Seconds after having been given Battle Control, several of the new American Stormchild's arrived at the Air Force Command Headquarters. Allied Command was currently testing a new precise anti-infantry laser system on the aircraft, hoping it would cause mass casualties in the Latin's forces. As the Commander explored the area, he came across Jaguar Tanks. The Latin Confederation had sent scouts beyond the border to assess the situation. Without delay, the Commander destroyed these scouts with the use of the Stormchild aircraft. After the scouts were cleared, he quickly garrisoned the local bunkers and buildings with infantry and captured several Oil Derricks. The main attack arrives As expected, the Latin Confederation's first wave had now arrived at the US/Mexico border. The border guards tried to deal with the inital forces but it was too much. A few minutes after the inital attack, another force tried to take the passages through the hills in order to strike the Allies from behind. The Commander had prepared for this and the enemy troops were wiped out with the might of the air force. Just as the Latin's managed to destroy the border guard outpost, Allied reinforcements arrived in from the north. However, due to the US currently fighting the Russians elsewhere, only a few Abrams Tanks were called in from reserves. The Commander would have to make do for a few more minutes. As the battle continued, the Latin's had now deployed their Bomb Buggies, cheaper versions of the Demolition Truck (Although no less dangerous). The Commander kept his eye on the battlefield for these buggies and wiped them out with the Stormchild aircraft. The attacks from the Latin Confederation were intensifying every minute. They were determined to push past the supposed weak defense garrison and into the United States itself. The Commander held off many attack groups, including Borillos. After several minutes, a few more Abrams Tanks arrived onto the field. They would prove crucial to the whole battle, as their laser cannons chewed through infantry while their cannons crushed enemy armor. By now, the Allied outpost was almost in ruins from the attack. Still, they clinged on by mere threads. Reports came in to the Commander that the formation of the enemy forces had changed. They were trying something different to crush the Allied line of defense. As it turned out, they changed formation for a reason: Kirov Airships had now reached the area! The Commander had to destroy them before they leave the area, or the fate of many Allied divisions behind him would suffer. Fortunately, he had planned ahead in case something like this happened. He ordered a mass army of GGI's and Rocketeers to move in and shoot those blimps out of the sky. The attack proved effective, the Kirov's plummeted to the ground and were destroyed. With their main armada of Kirov's now out of commission, the Soviet's retreated from the area. The US/Mexico border was safe...for now. Aftermath With the first main wave wiped out and the destruction of the Kirov armada, LC commanders thought there were more defences at the border than they had initially believed and were ordered back to reorganize and regroup. With the border secured for the time being, Command now decided to focus on the Soviets naval influence on the East Coast. They tasked the Commander with liberating the Mayport Naval Yards in Florida in order to bring the fight back to the invaders. After some time had passed, the Latin Confederation attacked a less defended spot like Los Angeles via a seaborne assault. After the initial forces got ashore, they started setting up forward bases. Two American Commanders were then tasked to destroy these bases and drive them back into the sea. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 25000 * More Pillboxes and Gun Turrets are placed in the Allied outpost. * The least number of Kirov Airships will appear in this difficulty. The Latin attacks are not as intense in this difficulty as well. * If the front line is not broken for a period of time, the player will receive a third Runway in their base, and 2 Bulldog Tanks will be sent as reinforcements. Normal * Starting credits: 20000 * If the front line is not broken for a period of time, the player will receive a third Runway in their base, and 2 Bulldog Tanks will be sent as reinforcements. Mental * Starting credits: 15000 * All garrisoned bunkers will be initially damaged. * The most number of Kirov Airships will appear in this difficulty. The Latin attacks are very intense in this difficulty as well. zh:旅途之路 Category:Campaign Category:Act One Category:Allied missions